Cazando Brujas
by hou aiyoichi
Summary: kagome es una bruja, e inuyasha es un hanyou que vive en la sociedad de los mortales, ambos viviran una historia de amor que tendra conflictos y se descubriran secretos. es mi primer fic asi que los invito a vivir esta historia que incluira lemon
1. Encuentro

"El tiempo se agotaba, y aun quedaba mucho por decir, explicar y expresar; con el dolor del alma y el cuerpo temblando por los nervios, abrazo a su hija menor y le dijo al oído:

_-Kagome… kagome, presta mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte… cuando una bruja encuentra a… -no sabía por dónde empezar- el método para que una bruja conserve sus poderes es-_

De pronto se oyó un estruendo y la puerta se abrió con vientos violentos que hubieran podido llevarse la casa de un solo golpe. Tras aquella tempestad entró una mujer muy hermosa y esbelta que vestía una túnica negra con un sombrero negro y puntiagudo que cruzando los brazos y esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro saludo con cierta malicia:

_-Suzuki cuanto tiempo sin vernos- camino por la habitación y se sentó en la silla más próxima que encontró- supongo que sabrás porque estoy aquí, no?_

_-claro que lo sé, viniste para llevártelas-abrazo a sus dos hijas con fuerza-pero no creas que por ello lograras reemplazar mi lugar como madre _

_-jajaja muy gracioso hermanita- rio con un poco de sarcasmo y poniendo un tono serio agrego- pero no me interesa eso, recuerda de que se te acusa y cual fue tu castigo por ello, fuiste desterrada del consejo de las brujas por culpa de aquel hombre al que juraste amor y que se fue con otra mujer común y corriente, ordinaria-este último lo dijo con asco- y al violar la regla más importante para las brujas, tu sentencia se cumple hoy, y quien más para darte la el castigo final que tu hermana mayor- con el tono más serio que pudo comenzó a pronunciar- yo, Suzumi hermana mayor de Suzuki, por el poder que me otorgan las brujas del consejo acuso, a mi hermana menor Suzuki por violar la regla principal de las brujas en donde se estipula que la bruja que sea abandonada por un hombre mortal, sea cual fuere la causa, a no ser que el mortal se presente ante el consejo de las brujas en pos de aclarar el porqué de su huida y sacrificar su vida por la de la bruja acusada dentro de un período de tres días, será relegada de sus poderes convirtiéndose en una humana común y corriente y si tiene hijos, los mismos serán separados de la madre y se les prohibirá ver a la misma para convertirse en futuros brujos que formaran parte de la comunidad de brujos y de la de humanos._

Mientras pronunciaba la sentencia aquella bruja, los objetos dentro de la habitación se elevaron y comenzaron a girar por todo el lugar, se comenzó a escuchar truenos y relámpagos, las ventanas se empezaron a abrir y cerrar con violencia y los vientos entraban y salían con fuerza. Esa bruja levanto los brazos y con las manos hizo unos gestos que separo a aquella madre de sus hijas, la bruja se acerco a las niñas, tomo la mano de la pequeña y coloco su otra mano en el hombro de la hija mayor y dando pasos pequeños pasos se fue llevando a las dos niñas.

_-hermana, no tienes porque hacer esto-trató de detenerla Susuki pero por más que intento no pudo lograrlo, finalmente cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar._

_Por otro lado la bruja antes de irse se detuvo por un pequeño instante y con tristeza y voz baja logro vocalizar-adiós y perdóname hermana-y siguió su camino llevándose a sus dos sobrinas."_

Tenía cinco años cuando aquel hecho había ocurrido y ahora habían pasado trece años desde ese entonces, aquel hecho era el último recuerdo que tenía de su madre a quien jamás pudo volver a ver. Ahora con dieciocho años cumplidos ya era toda una bruja hecha yderecha, y solo le faltaba una cosa para que el consejo de brujas dictara finalmente que estaba lista para qué pueda ir a la "sociedad de los humanos" como si ella misma fuera una de ellos, kagome estaba nerviosa pero contenta a la vez por eso, tal vez podría encontrarse con su madre.

Kagome era una chica dulce, inocente y soñadora pero a la vez era pensativa, calculadora y seria. Aun así, con los años se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa y de buena figura, le gustaba usar vestidos de color crema junto a un corset marrón que tuviera un escote ovalado y alrededor del escote volados, cosa que dejaba mostrar parte de sus hombros y busto pero en especial dejaba al descubierto su cuello, todo esto sumaba unas botas con tacón marrones. Cualquiera que la viera caída enamorado así kagome se daba el lujo de rechazar a cualquier brujo que le propusiera matrimonio, compromisos o cosas por el estilo.

-Kagome, ya llegue, donde estas?- dijo una mujer parecida a ella y que parecía ser unos años mayor que ella.

-estoy en la cocina, kikyo-dijo Kagome y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa en la que había vivido con su hermana mayor y su tía Suzumi todos estos años que si bien era pequeña también era acogedora.

Kikyo era tres años mayor que Kagome y la mujer más hermosa de toda la sociedad de brujos. Kikyo era fría, conservadora y muy seria y aunque el consejo ya le había otorgado el permiso para poder convivir tanto en la sociedad de humanos como en la de brujos, ella sentía asco por los humanos mortales, prefería estar con brujos a su alrededor, se sentía más libre, aun así.

-la tía Suzumi, dijo que tardara en volver del consejo, recuerda que hoy el te evaluaran para ver si estas preparada para ir a la sociedad de los humanos o no, y tu sabes que la tía debe estar haciendo hasta lo imposible para que el desafío que te den sea el más fácil, mientras tanto también dijo que cocináramos el almuerzo que hasta entonces tal vez llegue-dijo kikyo mientras le daba unas bolsas que contenía diversos alimentos, verduras, carnes y provisiones para hacer hechizos y lo que sería el alimento del día.

-sí, lo sé kikyo-esto lo dijo con un poco de entusiasmo-pero tú crees que me den un desafío muy difícil?-esto último lo dijo con duda y miedo a la vez.

-lo importante es que pases el desafío-lo dijo con un tono serio y a la vez que lograba tranquilizar a su hermana-y si lo logras podrás conocer la sociedad de los humanos.

-sí, tienes razón. Gracias, kikyo-sonrío y agradeció Kagome.

Las dos hermanas se dispusieron a ordenar las compras que había hecho kikyo y luego comenzaron a preparar la comida del medio día, mientras Kagome pelaba papas, kikyo picaba en juliana las cebollas. Ambas habían decidido cocinar una sopa de berenjena, favorita de su tía, y mientras lo hacían hablaban sobre el tiempo que habían convivido con su tía y él porqué habían sido separadas de su mamá, esto último siempre hacia que hubiera diferencia entre las hermanas. Kikyo justificaba al consejo y Kagome defendía a su madre. Las hermanas no tenían una buena relación, pero no significaba que se llevaran mal, si no que tenían un punto de vista y una manera diferente; fue así como las había criado su tía una de las dos tenía que ser más fuerte que la otra y kikyo por querer conservar la inocencia de su hermana, había optado por ser más firme en las decisiones, aunque a la vez había logrado tener cierta distancia con su hermana, algo no nadie había previsto que pasaría como consecuencia de la crianza de las hermanas.

Habían terminado de cocinar y estaban sirviendo los platos para comer. En ese momento su tía entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saludo a las hermanas-noticias buenas, les traigo; Kagome querida, hable con el consejo y logre convencerlos de que el desafío que te den sea sencillo, y kikyo tengo que decirte algo, pero no ahora- esto último lo dijo con una mirada seria hacia kikyo. Suzumi si bien no era su madre, había logrado un lazo casi madre e hija con kikyo así que cualquier inconveniente los discutía con ella. Además Suzumi a pesar de tener muchos secretos era una persona muy misteriosa.

Las tres mujeres se dedicaron a comer el almuerzo en silencio y luego partieron hacia el consejo.

**En el consejo**

-Bueno este consejo se ha reunido para dar el desafío a Kagome, con el resultado final se evaluara si está preparada para poder mezclarse con mortales-dicto Naraku. Este era el ex prometido de kikyo, y que por una disputa jamás resuelta y extraña kikyo había rechazado.

Kagome odiaba a este brujo si bien no sabía lo que había pasado entre su hermana y el, había algo en el que hacía que desconfiara de su persona y lo de su hermana era otra razón para odiarlo más pero como era del consejo no tenía otra opción que llevarse bien, para su mala suerte, y si alguien llegaba a hacerle daño tendría que ser severamente castigado incluso con la muerte.

-Estoy lista, señor Naraku, cuando quiera-hablo Kagome.

-bien, tu desafío es conseguir el huevo del fénix, tienes una hora, comienza.

-sí, entendido-respondió ante la perdón pero a la vez le pareció algo absurda porque todos sabían que el huevo del fénix era fácil de encontrar pero muy difícil de conseguir porque estas aves protegían a sus huevos pero justamente a ella le era fácil conseguirlo igualmente acato la orden y se dispuso a ir en su búsqueda.

**Una hora después, en el consejo**

Justamente era sencillo para ella pero por alguna extraña razón fue la tarea más difícil de su vida aunque lo logro. Estaba totalmente sucia con la ropa rota y toda despeinada, acercándose al atril del consejo deposito el huevo y finalmente hablo-aquí esta.

-Ya veo, bueno… eh, Kagome ya que cumpliste con lo dicho, los del consejo y yo hemos decidido que estas lista y a partir de hoy y en adelante puedes ir y convivir con la sociedad de los mortales y la de brujos-al principio no parecía decidido con lo que decía pero luego se mostro totalmente alegre y finalizando con su dictado continuó-con esto concluyo, Kagome nos estaremos viendo más adelante-esto lo dijo con malicia y dejo a muchos con incertidumbre.

Kagome estaba feliz ahora podía ir y mezclarse con los mortales y tal vez podría encontrar a su madre y….

-felicidades, Kagome-oyó las voces de dos mujeres.

-que harás ahora?-pregunto su hermana.

-viajar por el mundo de los mortales, tal vez pueda…

No pudo continuar ya que su tía la interrumpió-bueno, bueno luego nos dices lo que vas a hacer, ahora a celebrar-parecía que no quería que buscara a su madre tal vez ocurrió algo que no sabían las hermanas y que prefería ella que no lo supieran.

Kagome no dio mucha importancia a esto. Ese día celebraron las tres mujeres por el triunfo de la más joven en la casa donde hasta ese momento había vivido, kikyo y su tía después de celebrar entraron a un cuarto y se quedaron por un rato en el, mientras tanto Kagome se fue a su habitación y comenzó a escribir una nota… dos horas después kikyo y su tía salieron del cuarto y llamaron a Kagome. Por su parte Kagome se dirigió hacia ellas y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra su tía la interrumpió.

-Kagome tu hermana y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor para ti es que debes contraer matrimonio con….

No pudo continuar porque la misma Kagome masculló y gritando se quejó-no tía, yo tengo pensado hacer otra cosa con mi vida, y tu y mi hermana no pueden decidir sobre qué es lo mejor para mi-y sin más que decir se fue a su cuarto.

-no te preocupes tía, hoy dejaremos las cosas así mañana le explicaremos mejor-hablo kikyo.

-Tienes razón, kikyo mañana se lo explicaremos mejor, ahora será mejor ir a descansar-respondió la tía Suzumi.

Era medianoche, y Kagome se dirigía hacia la puerta, tenía un bolso preparado con algo de ropa y un par de ahorros que había hecho tiempo atrás y que se hallaban guardados, dejo la carta que había hecho anteriormente en la mesa de la cocina. Y se fue…

**Dos días después en la sociedad de los mortales**

Se encontraba en un pueblo que parecía cálido y ser un buen lugar para vivir pero algo la hacía sentir intranquila, siguió caminando por los callejones del pueblo hasta que pareció encontrar un lugar donde podría por lo menos descansar…a quien quería engañar estaba perdida y sola y el único lugar donde podría descansar era un pequeño callejón al cual ya le había dado como cinco vueltas. Qué hacer? A dónde ir? A quién preguntar? Y un montón de preguntas invadían la mente de Kagome, finalmente se decidió por buscar algún refugio donde podría por lo menos pasar una noche sin sentirse intranquila, como cuando llego al pueblo por primera vez, esa sensación de inseguridad la hacía sentirse todavía más miserable, y después de haber huido de casa y las razones de su huida la hacían sentir peor. De pronto, mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno unos brazos la sujetaron hacia un cuerpo masculino. Simplemente se asustó y grito.

-oye, que haces suéltame…. Auxilio, que al quien me ayude, por favor-mientras gritaba Kagome trataba de liberarse de quien la tenia prisionera.

-vaya, vaya parece que es la nueva chica del burdel, creo que al fin tendré la noche que tanto anhele-sonrió con maldad aquel hombre- no te preocupes, te pagare bien por tus servicios, pero deja de resistirte-dijo aquel ser.

-No! Te equivocas de persona, yo no soy una prostituta…. Ayúdenme…suéltame…-continuo gritando Kagome.

Parecía que nadie iba ayudarla, nadie se acercaba siquiera a defenderla…hasta que un joven se acerco y golpeo a aquel hombre-dijo que la soltaras, no entendiste?-hablo finalmente el joven.

-quien te crees imbécil para golpearme, que no sabes quién soy, estúpido-se abalanzo hacia el joven el hombre-soy el hijo del capataz de este pueblo, así que no molestes-se quejo el hombre.

-y yo la mano derecha de tu padre, y si el llega a enterarse de lo que estabas a punto de hacer y a donde ir te puedo asegurar que tendrás serios problemas con el- amenazo el joven agarrando al hombre.

-me las pagaras-fue lo último que dijo y luego se marchó el hombre dejando a los dos jóvenes en paz.

-estas bien?-pregunto el joven a la muchacha que había caído al suelo como consecuencia del forcejeo y la golpiza por parte del joven hacia el hombre para que la dejara en paz.

-sí, gracias-respondió, por su parte Kagome que se levanto y sacudió su ropa además de secarse las pocas lagrimas que le brotaron de los ojos por el susto que se había dado aquel ataque-quien eres?-interrogo con cierta curiosidad la muchacha, una vez que se quedo más tranquila y vio al joven con más detenimiento.

-mi nombre es inuyasha, y el tuyo?-respondió inuyasha.

**Continuará…**


	2. Inuyasha

_**Capitulo 2: Inuyasha**_

-mi nombre es Inuyasha, y el tuyo?-respondió Inuyasha.

-yo soy Kagome-contestó con cierta timidez la muchacha-hace poco que llegué al pueblo, y tu… eres de por aquí?

-bueno, en realidad no soy de aquí pero hace un par de años que vivo en este pueblo…-esto lo dijo con cierta incomodidad pero luego continuó-por cierto tu de dónde eres? Que hacías por aquí, acaso no sabías que por estos callejones solo andan gente de malas intenciones? Acaso eres tonta?-se quejo Inuyasha con cierta molestia.

-ya te dije que soy nueva en este pueblo! Era obvio que no iba a conocer nada acerca de qué lugares eran peligrosos-contesto enfadada Kagome.

-keh!-se quejó y luego agregó-como sea, tienes donde dormir por lo menos esta noche?

-creo que es obvio que no-replico Kagome.

Inuyasha miro con cierta desconfianza a Kagome e hizo un suspiro soltando las palabras finalmente-quieres venir a mi casa?

Eso molestó un poco a Kagome y también la incomodo pero no tenía a donde ir e Inuyasha era la única "persona" en la que podía "confiar" hasta saber sus verdaderas intenciones, no sabía que contestar, estaba insegura, pero viendo su situación se decidió y respondió-está bien-y al igual que Inuyasha, ella miro con cierta inseguridad al joven también y suspiro-dónde queda tu casa?

-sígueme-respondió el joven.

De esta forma ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa del joven peli plateado.

La casa estaba un poco alejada a la del resto del pueblo pero tenía que admitir que era grande y hermosa, el techo estaba hecho de tejas de un color rojo castaño, las ventanas y puertas eran de color marrón recubiertas con unos marcos que parecían estar tallados a mano, pero lo que más impresionó a Kagome fue cuando entró a la casa. Por dentro parecía el hogar que siempre había soñado, los muebles, la sala, la cocina, el comedor, el dormitorio, todo mostraba gran creatividad de quien había diseñado ese lugar pero a la vez se notaba mucha soledad en ella, miro al joven y por un leve momento logro sentir la tristeza del peli plateado.

Inuyasha era un joven de pelo plateado, alto, de tés entre blanca y trigueña, y unos ojos dorados con una mirada penetrante. Vestía una camiseta de cuello v, con un pantalón marrón y unos suspensores, unas botas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y por ultimo un sombrero que solo cubría una parte de su cabeza, a simple vista parecía un campesino.

-vives solo?-fue lo que finalmente logro vocalizar después de volver en sí de sus pensamientos-estas casado?-no pudo evitar preguntar esa cuestión que de alguna manera la estaba molestando.

-sí y no, no estoy casado…-se detuvo un momento y luego continuo-es mejor así, solo tengo que preocuparme por mi, la vida se disfruta mejor así, sin compañía… prefiero estar solo-de alguna forma esto lo hizo sentir a Inuyasha melancólico.

La respuesta de Inuyasha por un lado la tranquilizó, y por el otro la desanimo. Seguido a esto el peli plateado comenzó a cuestionarla también-y tu…de dónde eres? Que viniste a hacer aquí? Acaso estas casada, y huiste de tu esposo? Cuántos años tienes?...

Y antes de que pudiera hacer la siguiente pregunta oyó una carcajada que lo dejo perplejo e hizo que mirara para otro lado en lugar de la chica que parecía divertida ante el ofendido muchacho.

-jajaja…-dejo de reír, suspiro y miro para abajo y se puso melancólica-pues la verdad, tengo dieciocho años, y no, no es que haya huido porque este casada o algo parecido, al contrario hui porque estoy buscando a una persona… a mi madre-esta palabra la entristeció aun más de lo que estaba-y soy de la so…-se detuvo ante lo que iba a decir y reformulo su respuesta-soy de un pueblo que esta al sur de la ciudad más importante, shikon-y luego miro con picardía al joven-y por qué tan preguntón, eh? Desde cuándo tú puedes interrogarme como si fuera una ladrona-sonrió.

Inuyasha que había estado escuchando, miro por un momento a la muchacha mientras contaba un poco sobre ella y se sintió algo identificado pero luego se sorprendió y ruborizo cuando la muchacha lo miro con picardía haciendo que tartamudeara y que respondiera con lo primero que se le vino a la mente-por… po…porque…ehh yo.. yo soy tu mayor, tengo veintiún años y además ya es tarde, y es hora de que los niños vayan a dormir- trato de parecer más maduro que ella pero bien sabía que estaba actuando como un niño pequeño que quisiera ser adulto de inmediato.

-no soy una niña-masculló Kagome.

-sí, sí como sea-con pequeños empujones que le daba en la espalda, Inuyasha llevo a Kagome hasta su recamara, mientras esta se quejaba como una niña pequeña a la cual no le gusta que le den ordenes. Una vez en la habitación el ojidorado hablo-aquí será donde dormirás, y yo dormiré en la sala.

-pero Inuyasha…

-nada de peros, mañana hablaremos sobre que harás después por ahora solo descansa.

-Inuyasha… gracias-sonrió al ojidorado

-keh!-masculló él.

Pero antes de poder retirarse la azabache lo llamo una vez más-oye, Inuyasha puedo preguntarte algo más, porque llevas ese sombrero en la cabeza? Acaso tienes alguna enfermedad o algo por el estilo? Ocultas algo?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, tonta! Y será mejor que cierres tu horrenda boca o juro que mañana que te las veras conmigo-amenazó el ojidorado y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Una vez sola se quejo para sí misma-que grosero y que carácter, pero tengo que admitir que fue amable… buenas noches Inuyasha-y así se dispuso a hacer un par de hechizos para practicar su magia en caso de que tenga que usarla como defensa, y claro con cuidado para que Inuyasha no se dé cuenta y finalmente se fue a dormir.

_**Mientras tanto con Inuyasha **_

Esa niñata querer saber que escondo bajo el sombrero, nadie podía enterarse de su secreto por mas confianza que pudiera tener, ese secreto solo iba a saberse cuando el muriera. Por otro lado, era linda y de buena figura, también parecía confiable pero más que todo sus ojos y su pelo eran… eran tan hermosos tanto que le hubiera gustado… es decir, ella, su cuerpo, su manera de ser, hacían que él quisiera…un momento que él quisiera que? En qué diablos estaba pensando, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se regaño a sí mismo como podía pensar en esas cosas, el no estaba para hacer una relación con una chica y menos con una extraña, no, simplemente ayudo a una mocosa tonta que estaba en peligro, sí, eso era todo. Trato de convencerse a sí mismo de que no sentía nada… pero tenía que admitir que siendo hombre no podía quitarse de la mente que… tal vez… tal vez podría haber una oportunidad.

Recordaba muy bien él por qué se había ido de casa y eso era algo que lo perturbaba y constantemente…

"_-Izayoi, entiende que jamás podrá sobrevivir solo el esta relegado de muchas cosas, y una de ellas es la sociedad, jamás será feliz-discutía aquel hombre con su mujer._

_-solo dale una oportunidad, si él sabe cómo actuar, estoy segura de que podrá ser feliz y tanto youkai como humanos lo reconocerán como tal y ser un hanyou no será un problema que lo perjudique-reprochaba su mujer-Inu no Taisho, amor, escucha, confía en tu hijo, si tú crees en tu hijo estoy segura que…-en ese momento interrumpió su hijo mayor._

_-Madre, nadie duda que él sea capaz de hacerse respetar por youkai y humanos, el problema es que es un hanyou, además recuerda que ser un hanyou es el mismo infierno nunca será más que un youkai y mucho menos mas que un humano… si fuera mi decisión simplemente le ahorraría una vida de sufrimiento terminando con su propia vida, y creo que Inuyasha lo sabe muy bien._

_-Sesshomaru como puedes decir tal cosa, sobre tu propio hermano, Inu no Taisho di algo-se quejo Izayoi con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-ha decir verdad, querida, tengo que admitir que tiene razón Sesshomaru, no me gustaría ver a uno de mis hijos sufrir, eso me dolerá mas a mí como padre-contesto el youkai con algo de tristeza y dolor._

_-como pueden hablar así los dos-estaba furiosa-acaso insinúan que estaríamos mejor sin él. Pues déjenme decirles una cosa… _

No quiso seguir escuchando la conversación que hasta hacia un rato no había podido evitar oír desde su habitación. Aquellos tres adultos estaban definiendo su futuro y uno no muy bueno al parecer. Se sentía mal, no, totalmente humillado, su padre y hermano lo preferían muerto y su madre a pesar de estar de su lado no tenía la misma autoridad que su padre y este daba la palabra final ante una situación que requiriera su decisión.

Que podía hacer? Solo tenía dieciséis años era un mocoso, un menor que tenía que hacer caso sus tutores pero… y si sus tutores lo querían muerto entonces el tenia que aceptar en silencio aquel horrible futuro?... no! Si lo querían muerto entonces primero tendrían que encontrarlo y atraparlo pero hasta entonces el seria un fugitivo si fuera necesario. Así que tomo una maleta y puso toda la ropa que fuera posible en ella. Escribió una carta disculpándose con su madre por la decisión que estaba tomando y una vez hecha la misma, la dejo sobre la almohada de su cama y finalmente huyo por la ventana sin ningún rumbo a donde ir…"

Ese recuerdo además de ser doloroso también era el último que tenia de su familia, además que tenían razón en algo su hermano y padre, su vida había sido dura y cruel, nadie lo quería y todo por sus orejas, aquellas que ocultaba con su sombrero, y por ello había decidido vivir solo aunque eso también lo deprimía; ver a hombres y mujeres ser felices unos con otros amándose, siendo felices por la llegada de un nuevo integrante en ese círculo familiar que comenzaba a hacerse más grande y él solo, relegado de tal suerte, es mas ninguna mujer le había dado la oportunidad aunque sea de intimar con ella, al contrario siempre recibía ofensas en cada pueblo que estaba, las mujeres siempre lo rechazaban y casi siempre terminaba huyendo debido a que nadie soportaba su presencia en el lugar y terminaban persiguiéndolo para matarlo…

Claro, hasta hace tres años cuando llegó a ese pueblo en donde actualmente vivía. Las personas que vivían ahí eran bondadosas y tenía que admitir que eran muy cálidas, pero ya para ese entonces el solo quería estar sin nadie a su lado, ya no le importaba ser respetado por esa comunidad y tampoco le interesaba amar a una mujer y con ella formar una familia; al contrario desde que había venido a ese pueblo, ocultando sus orejas con su sombrero para que nadie sospechara de él, simplemente construyó su casa algo alejada a la del resto de las demás casas y se mantuvo como un ermitaño dentro de ese pueblo, y si bien hubo alguna que otra mujer que trato de conquistar su corazón, el simplemente las rechazo, aquellos años duros habían hecho en él un carácter bastante rígido y solitario, a tal punto que había olvidado lo que era tener confianza en un ser y sentir cariño por alguien.

La verdad… la cruel verdad sobre su vida era tan amarga, dolorosa e imposible de olvidar, y meditar sobre la misma solo le daba la conclusión de que había nacido con la suerte en contra. Pero porqué justo a hora se había puesto a recordar su vida? De seguro se estaba volviendo loco o algo por el estilo…no, lo más seguro es que estaría cansado por el día agitador que tuvo, se sonrió para sí mismo y luego se sacudió la cabeza como para acomodar sus pensamientos. Después se dirigió a un armario y sacó una manta para luego dirigirse hacia la sala y finalmente recostarse sobre el sillón y poder ir a aquel mundo donde los sueños y el subconsciente son libres y se apoderan de la mente.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Era una hermosa mañana, y había dormido de maravilla y al parecer se había levantado más temprano que su compañero así que dispuso a higienizarse primero y luego preparar el desayuno. Se fue a dar una ducha, lo cual no le costó mucho encontrar el baño, una vez que termino de hacerlo se vistió, y luego se dirigió a la cocina donde se pudo a cocinar, mientras tarareaba una canción en bajo tono para no despertar a su compañero.

Habrían pasado unos quince minutos cuando sintió un olor exquisito, y no solo eso, también escuchaba a alguien aunque no distinguía bien lo que decía así que finalmente se decidió por levantarse de mala gana, ocultando sus orejas, y averiguar qué ocurría. Siguió el olor que lo llevo a la cocina y no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que una mujer estaba ahí.

- Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?- Se quejo con molestia un Inuyasha recién despierto.

La joven al principio se asusto por la pregunta pero cuando lo vio dijo sonriente- Buenos días Inuyasha.

-No contestaste mi pregunta que hacías?-ignoro el saludo de la azabache y protesto.

-solo hago el desayuno, por qué? Tiene algo de malo?-preguntó Kagome y luego continuó- es que quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer por mi-esto lo dijo de una manera tierna.

Quería protestar mas pero al escucharla decir eso no pudo evitar mirar para otro lado y sonrojarse un poco el ojidorado y con algo de molestia hablo- bueno, está bien pero no hagas tanto ruido, por tu culpa no pude descansar bien.

-jajaja…está bien, lo siento Inuyasha-se disculpo una Kagome que comprendía a aquel peli plateado malhumorado por haber despertado apenas.

Se sonrojo aun mas Inuyasha y para cambiar de conversación añadió- que es lo que vamos a comer?

-en cuanto termine, te llamare y serviré mientras tanto ve a lavarte la cara, ya casi termino.

Inuyasha obedeció algo enojado pero se fue a cambiar de ropa y lavarse un poco mientras tanto Kagome sin ser vista uso magia para preparar la mesa y así servir el desayuno al parecer todo indicaba que iba a ser un día muy activo para ambos jóvenes. Y también parecía que algunas cosas iban a salir a la luz.


	3. Miroku

_**Capitulo 3: Miroku**_

"_-solo hago el desayuno, por qué? Tiene algo de malo?-preguntó Kagome y luego continuó- es que quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer por mi-esto lo dijo de una manera tierna."_

Recordaba en especial esas palabras mientras se duchaba y por alguna extraña razón se sentía entusiasmado y alegre por dentro. Aunque no debía bajar la guardia, no quería parecer delante de ella un ser fácil de tratar tenia que mantener su postura ruda y su semblante rígido. Terminó de bañarse y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Y mientras lo hacia pensaba en lo sucedido el día de ayer... no es que tuviese mucha importancia, pero no podía explicarse a sí mismo por qué había querido hacerle tantas preguntas a la muchacha cuando la rescato y también por qué le ofreció hospedaje temporario si ni siquiera la conocía, es decir ella era linda, no? Y un joven, o mejor dicho un verdadero hombre educado ofrece su vivienda a alguien que no tenga un techo para dormir, no? No?! Esto último hizo que haya un debate casi autodestructivo en él, no podía concebir las respuestas y las dudas solo aumentaban sus nervios a tal punto que en ese momento hubiera querido arrancarse las suaves y esponjosas orejitas que tenia sobre su cabeza... calma, calma... respira hondo, pausado y cuenta hasta diez... las respuestas aparecerán poco a poco... pon tu mente en blanco... no dejes que la duda te domine... respira... respira... respira...resp... no podía... el pánico y la duda ya sembrada lo estaban volviendo loco tenia que romper algo pero ya! al borde de la desesperación se dispuso a agarrar lo primero que pudo y justo cuando iba a empezar a tirar y destrozar todo lo que encontraba a su paso en su dormitorio kagome lo llamó.

-Inuyasha, baja el desayuno ya esta listo

-no molestes perra! tengo un asunto mucho más importante que hacer aquí!- quiso morderse la lengua al oír sus propias palabras salir de su boca, tenia que tranquilizarse, no tenia que contestar así o si?

**En la cocina**

La ira empezó a apoderarse de ella quería, no, tenía que castigarlo, una palabra de tal magnitud no tenia perdón, pero solo logro...

-que malagradecido! Yo como una tonta te estoy haciendo el favor de que puedas siquiera tener algo en el estomago como un buen desayuno y así me lo agradeces, miserable, imbécil, estúpido e inútil...

-Inútil que?!-vocifero aquel muchacho ahora en frente de la muchacha que no se percato de su presciencia.

Kagome lo miró con sorpresa y asombro, no sabía que decir solo logro articular- COMO LLEGASTE A AQUÍ?!

-NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, ADEMÁS ES MI CASA Y HAGO LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA!

-YO SOLO QUERÍA SER BUENA CONTIGO NO TENÍAS PORQUE INSULTARME, IDIOTA!

-CALLATE ZORRA SI ESTAS AQUÍ ES PORQUE ME DISTE LASTIMA, NADA MÁS SOLO QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CASA EN CUANTO TERMINES DE COMER LO QUE PREPARASTE; ENTIENDES ESO O ACASO TU CEREBRO ESTA TAN SUBDESARROLLADO QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TE QUIERO FUERA!

-yo... solo...quería,...quería...-no sabía qué responder al joven delante suyo, ni tampoco encontraba explicación alguna que se pusiera tan agresivo con ella y en lugar de formular una respuesta para contratacar al muchacho sintió como varias lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos por sus mejillas. Instantáneamente comenzó a llorar y la razón de su llanto fueron las rudas palabras de la figura masculina que estaba delante de ella.

Por otro lado, al ver a la chica llorar se dio cuenta de que había hablado por demás, pero si mostraba suavidad ante ella, de seguro lo mal interpretaría y no quería eso; él solo quería... ni siquiera a estas alturas de la situación sabía qué quería y lo único que logró articular fue

-Keh, como sea, comamos tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para andar perdiendo en estupideces como estas- la miro de reojo y fulminante. No respondió- acaso eres sorda?

-ni siquiera te disculpas y esperas que me siente y coma como si nada hubiera pasado?, ERES UN SINICO Y ESTAS LOCO!

-SOLO SIENTATE Y COME!

-OBLIGAME!

Con los nervios de punta no sabía cómo tratar la situación, así que con la poca tranquilidad que tenía y un tic en la ceja que había empezado a tener debido a razones de asesinar a la mujer que tenía delante mascullo-vamos a comer y luego te iras, entendido perra?

-ya te lo dije O-BLI-GA-ME-con una mirada fulminante reprocho

-mira, tengo otras cosas más importantes por hacer que estar aquí contigo discutiendo-contratacó cerrando los puños

-no-contesto secantemente la mujer.

-Grrrr, eres una...-comenzó a gruñir

-perdón, no te escuché-bufó con un tono de sarcasmo

En ese instante, delante los jóvenes que estaban en plena discusión se presentó otra figura masculina vestía un elegante traje (es decir una especie de tapado con pantalones y zapatos lustrados) de época de colores bastante peculiares como ser azul, negro y algo de violeta que a pesar de parecer que no combinaran el joven tenía un gusto bastante fino como para que dichos colores encajaran a la perfección.

-Inuyasha, amigo vine a buscarte porque, los trabajadores esperan órdenes para...-poco a poco bajando el tono de su voz hasta quedarse sin habla. Sorprendido ante la situación que se presentaba a la vista de sus ojos e inmediatamente se acercó a los dos jóvenes. Primero miro a la chica y luego a su amigo, luego voltio a ver nuevamente a la chica y después a su amigo. Lo hizo varias veces a tal punto de incomodar a las dos personas en aquella habitación hasta que finalmente soltó-Inuyasha...amigo, felicidades no sabía que te habías casado con una hermosa mujer-sin dejar que el hanyou pudiese responder se acercó a la muchacha y le dijo- es un gusto conocer a tan encantadora belleza como usted-posando sus labios sobre una mano de la joven y mirando con picardía a la figura masculina que estaba presente observando la escena que se plasmaba delante de él mismo, continuo-que guardadito lo tenías Inuyasha.

-Ghh...MIROKU, que crees que estás haciendo?-gruño el joven con un tic en el ojo.

-pero Inuyasha, yo solo estaba mostrando lo educado que soy-fingiendo con algo de burla que se sentía ofendido y mirando con cara divertida a su amigo empezando a enrojecerse como un tomate.

Mientras se desarrollaba todo el espectáculo, que de por si era bastante divertido, que aquellos dos hombres comenzaban a discutir, estaba Kagome observando bastante fascinada al respecto, tratando de contener las risas que amenazaban con salir estrepitosamente de su boca. Pero que modales eran los suyos, no se había presentado ante aquel hombre de clase alta, que por cierto parecía responder al nombre Miroku, y si su sexto sentido no le fallaba él sería bastante cercano a Inuyasha; se acercó un poco más a los dos chicos y riendo por lo bajo manteniendo toda carcajada alborotadora que pudiera salir logro articular-mi nombre es kagome, es un gusto conocerlo señor.

-Oi, por qué tienes que saludarlo y tú por qué demonios entraste a mi casa así de sopetón, imbécil?-replicó Inuyasha.

Antes de que pudiera responder a la señorita se dirigió al joven quejoso- es que hay cosas que quedaron inconclusas del trabajo de ayer que no arreglaste y me urge que las termines para hoy, además al ver que no venias entonces decidí ir en tu búsqueda, y helos aquí inuyasha.

-Keh, acaso desconfías de mí persona, cuando ha sido el maldito día en que no fui a trabajar!-exclamó

-Inuyasha, no es que desconfié de ti, es todo lo contrario tengo miedo de perder a mi mejor empleado es por eso que estoy aquí-sonriendo.

Suspirando pensó unos segundos hasta lograr un reordenamiento de sus pensamientos, tenía que ir a trabajar, pero también quería desayunar, y después estaba el problema de su pequeña huésped, y por si fuera poco estaba Miroku, su mejor amigo, a veces era el protagonista de que sus nervios estallaran dándole una terrible jaqueca, pero desde que lo había conocido siempre estaba ahí para tenderle una mano y no podía quejarse de él. Camino unos segundos de un lado a otro y luego de esclarecer lo que haría en el día hablo- Miroku, vamos hay muchas cosas que hacer, además dijiste que necesitas que el trabajo esté terminado, no? Entonces camina- dándole unos cuantos empujones por la espalda se dirigió junto con su amigo a la espalda.

Miroku por su parte, no había logrado siquiera poder hablar con Kagome en ese corto lapso y tampoco tuvo tiempo para quejarse a su amigo de la manera en cómo lo sacaba de la casa así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dar un suspiro de frustración. Tal vez más adelante tendría tiempo de conversar con la chica que acababa de conocer hoy. Por su parte Kagome quien tampoco tuvo tiempo de seguir conversando con Miroku gracias al señor Inuyasha, al ver que los dos hombres se iban se estaba preparando para ir a la mesa a desayunar hasta que...

-Tú también vienes conmigo.

-Qué?! Pero...

-Nada de peros, además no puedo confiar mi casa a una extraña-Inuyasha tomó a Kagome del brazo y la llevo afuera de la casa.

-Pero yo quería desayunar, Inuyasha- protesto finalmente Kagome deshaciéndose del agarre de Inuyasha-además llevo días sin comer-se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa para por lo menos llevar algo de comida.

-Ni de broma estamos atrasados.

De repente una voz se oyó- si gusta señorita Kagome podemos desayunar en mi casa mientras Inuyasha continua con su trabajo-sonrió Miroku.

-En serio?, entonces en ese caso, vamos para allá-esbozando una sonrisa hacia el gentil caballero.

Finalmente los tres, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome se dispusieron en ir hacia la casa de Miroku. Se subieron a una carreta que parcia estar esperando los desde un largo rato.

**En casa de Miroku**

-ya veo, con que asi fue como se conocieron usted e Inuyasha.

-Si, el me rescato cuando andaba perdida en este pueblo-tomando un trozo de alimento para depositarlo en su boca.

Desde que habían entrado a la carreta, el silencio perduró durante todo el recorrido del camino y ninguno de los tres se habían inmutado a romperlo haciendo que la situación se hiciera incomoda en el carruaje hasta llegar al lugar de destino. Después de ello, el primero en bajar fue Inuyasha que sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde aparentemente estaban trabajando un grupo de hombres; Miroku fue el segundo y Kagome la última en bajar del carruaje, ambos se quedaron un momento viendo cómo se alejaba Inuyasha y luego se dispusieron en ir a la parte frontal de la casa para entrar. Una vez dentro, Kagome se deleitó viendo los lujos de esa casa enorme con sus ojos café, el tapiz las cortinas todo tenía un toque muy oriental, los jarrones, vajillas y demás utensilios que adornaban el lugar de la calidad más fina que hubiera podido imaginar. Miroku al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Kagome se tomó la molestia de darle un recorrido general y detallado por toda la casa contándole como había sido construida y el origen de las tantas reliquias que se encontraban ahí como también un pequeño relato de su propio origen. Finalmente, habían llegado al comedor, si bien faltaban algunos lugares por recorrer, decidieron primero tomar un descanso antes de seguir, y aprovechando ese momento para comer (desayuno para Kagome), Miroku

se atrevió a preguntar cómo fue que kagome y su mejor amigo Inuyasha se habían conocido, cosa que Kagome contó gustosa como fue que había llegado al pueblo (claro omitiendo la parte de que había huido de su casa y que era una bruja) hasta el momento en que fue salvada de ese pervertido por Inuyasha.

Tomo otro bocado y lo acompaño con un sorbo de la taza de té que tenía en frente, ahora era su turno para preguntar-como fue que usted conoce a Inuyasha?-formuló su pregunta.

-veras Inuyasha y yo somos amigos desde que el ingreso a este pueblo, además de ser mi mejor amigo es mi mejor empleado-su tono de vos cambio a una más tranquila y de añoranza para luego continuar-si.. lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

"_Corría sin dirección estaba perdido y algo herido, tenía miedo que este fuera su final, se odiaba así mismo por haber entrado en los territorios de ese monstruo a causa de una apuesta y ahora este lo perseguía. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido busco en el suelo la rama más puntiaguda y gruesa que pudiera ayudarlo por lo menos a defenderse, miro para ambos lados para ver si se acercaba pero no encontró nada. Siguió buscando pero todas las ramas parecían ser tan frágiles como para simplemente romperse al primer contacto con el cuerpo de la bestia. Y justo cuando pareció encontrar una especie lanza apareció_

_-Creíste que podías escapar, maldito humano, ahora acabare contigo!-gruño el monstruo._

_-No, si yo te mato primero-el joven pelinegro grito y se abalanzo hacia la criatura._

_-Estúpido te tragare vivo-masculló la bestia que para la mala suerte del pelinegro había esquivado sus ataques y lo había apresado entre sus brazos cortando su respiración poco a poco._

_No quería morir así no de esta manera pero no podía pelear, sus pulmones le exigían el preciado aire de vida y él estaba muy cansado para seguir luchando por su existencia, en ese momento otro joven apareció y derribo con facilidad al monstruo. El por su parte cayó al suelo y quedo desmayado lo único que logro ver antes que su vista se nublara fue una cabellera plateada..._

_Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la puesta del sol, se encontraba adolorido y tenía una manta sobre su cuerpo, aparentemente alguien lo había salvado y curado las heridas que anteriormente había tenido producto de la pelea con el monstruo. De pronto escucho una vos a unos pasos de el._

_-Despertaste, te encuentras bien?_

_-solo algo adolorido, me duele la pierna-hablo el joven-me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi salvador si se puede saber?-preguntó _

_-eso es porque te rompiste la pierna al caer al suelo, mi nombre es Inuyasha y el tú quién eres?_

_-Miroku, muchas gracias por ayudarme aunque creo que perdí una apuesta_

_-Keh, hoy por poco pierdes la vida-acercándose a ayudar a pararse al joven para ayudarlo a regresar al pueblo al que pertenecía."_

-después de eso me llevo seis meses recuperarme de mi pierna quebrada, luego de eso nos hicimos muy amigos a tal punto que cuando él se disponía para marcharse de este pueblo le di trabajo aquí en mi casa como el jefe de construcción de toda, fue así como nos conocimos.

Kagome estaba boquiabierta, sorprendida por la historia que acababa de escuchar, algo en su corazón dio un brinco de alegría y curiosidad por saber más de aquel relato y justo cuando iba preguntar...

-Miroku, tanto tiempo!

_**Continuara...**_

Hola a todos! Cómo están? Espero que estén disfrutando de mi fic casi como yo también lo disfruto al escribirlo pero que modales los míos me presento soy Hou desde ya quiero agradecerles todos ustedes por seguirme, no saben los feliz que me hacen todos ustedes al leer esta primera historia que no es muy perfecta como verán, pero que está empezando a tener forma de algún modo. También lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo pero tuve problemas que requerían de mi tanto espiritual como moralmente (serios problemas familiares que fueron muy dolorosos pero que ahora se están solucionando y que algunos ya se resolvieron) y por otro lado mis estudios que hasta el día de la fecha sigo (me faltan un par de exámenes para poder entrar a la facu! n.n) es más tal vez este febrero no actualice el fic u.u por eso les digo que me tengan un poquitito más de paciencia que pronto me pondré al corriente con la historia, de paso quiero decirles que pienso escribir otros fics (estoy pensando en cinco historias más) lo único que espero es que no se borren de mi mente XD jajaja. También quiero pedirles perdón a por si me mandaron un mensaje privado (problemas técnicos que ya solucione jeje ^^u) y también mil disculpas por la reseña de mi fic suena a "lean o los golpeo" me recuerda a Helga G. Pataqui (de HEY ARNOLD!) cada vez que lo leo (otra cosa más que cambiar ajajaja) también lamento si estoy sonando muy engreída o sacar castica mi intención es totalmente lo contrario, realmente estoy muy súper híper contenta que me hayan elegido como protagonista de unos minutos en el día de ustedes para estar en sus netbooks, notebooks, celulares o cualquier elemento tecnológico con acceso a internet para contar este fic. Por otro lado viendo la modalidad de algunas autoras me temo que voy a optar por tomar la misma acción que muchas ellas han hecho que es la de exigirles un poquito n.n que dejen reviews (todos los que gusten) amenazas (traten de no poder groserías porfa ^^ jajaja), comentarios, quejas, ideas porque, no? XP tal vez sus ideas me sean de mucha ayuda en mis días de poca imaginación, todo todo lo que ustedes quieran decirme escríbanmelo que me hará muy feliz recibirlos y leerlos (tal vez en algunos caps les dé un tope de reviews a llenar jajaja)... ahhhhhhh creo que dije todo... ah se me olvidaba como soy algo nueva (mi problema se basa a que por mi corto tiempo, cosa que se soluciona con unos meses de estar sentada en la compu, estoy retrasada en la tecnología y en el anime, es decir se teóricamente me falta la practica) en los anteriores caps me quise presentar pero como no conocía muy bien el funcionamiento (asi que si me pueden ayudar a actualizar please \(^0^)/ se los agradeceré mas) los puse así como así u.u así que perdonen que ahora recién este presentándome y que de paso sea largo... bueno ahora si acabe gracias una vez más y espero que me escriban para el próximo cap

Ahora a lo principal se que este cap esta medio aburrido pero no se desesperen que lo mas interesante esta llegando y obvio el romance entre inu y kag es lento pero con situaciones muy pero muy (censura con maullido) miau ajajajaja bueno eso es todo actualizancion próxima 5 de marzo hasta entonces nos escribimos besos a todos!


End file.
